memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Nominations for AotW
Policy (Add general outline of policy regarding AOTW.) Available Articles Books, Novels and Games *Star Trek: Armada *Star Trek: Armada II Episodes and Movies *"All Good Things..." *"Babel One" *"Call to Arms" *"Court Martial" *"Emergence" *"Observer Effect" *"Storm Front" *"The Aenar" *"United" *"Yesterday's Enterprise" Events *Battle of Cardassia *Battle of Sector 001 *Battle of the Bassen Rift *Battle of the Omarion Nebula *Battle of Wolf 359 *Borg-Species 8472 War *Cardassian Rebellion *Dominion War *First Battle of Chin'toka *First Battle of Deep Space Nine *Second Battle of Deep Space Nine *Klingon Civil War *Operation Return *Search for the Xindi superweapon *Second Battle of Chin'toka *Temporal Cold War Locations *Bajoran wormhole *Sickbay Organizations *Cardassian Rebellion *Dominion *Klingon Empire *Maquis *Section 31 *United Federation of Planets People *Ayala *Benjamin Sisko *Beverly Crusher *Christine Chapel *Christopher Pike *Damar *The Doctor *Dukat *Ezri Dax *Elim Garak *Hugh *Janice Rand *Katherine Pulaski *Khan Noonien Singh *Kor *Kurn *Martok *Miles O'Brien *Q *Shinzon *Shran *Tal Celes *Telek R'Mor *Trelane *Tora Ziyal *Trelane *Weyoun *Winn Adami Races and Cultures *Andorians *Borg *Breen *Hirogen *Orion *Klingons *M-113 creature *Romulans Ships and Stations *Deep Space 9 *''Constitution'' class *''Enterprise'' (NX-01) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] *[[USS Equinox|USS Equinox]] *''Excelsior'' class *''Galaxy'' class *''Intrepid'' class *''Sovereign'' class Technology *Doomsday machine *Xindi superweapon Titles *Emissary Suggestions August 24th/29th, 2004 Isn't it time for a new one? I vote for Search for the Xindi superweapon, in order to reflect the events of ENT's third season and to prepare for a new one. -- BlueMars 21:17, Aug 24, 2004 (CEST) :Actually, I think I'll go for Maquis this week, since the events category has sort of dominated the box for a while now. I'll do the write-up a bit later. That article I think would be better suited for the week of September 27th, as a recap before the new season. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 22:29, Aug 24, 2004 (CEST) ::Good idea.. I like thinking that maybe some people will start working at Maquis ship designs here.. There's a lot of conflicting non-canon data that people beleive about the ships, but there's a lot of cool DVD caps coming forward helping us identify just what's going on with those ships (like Chakotay's Ju'day class raider).. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel :::Well, whichever it's going to be, it had better be changed quickly, because we are already days behind. ::::My apologies - some personal issues prevented me from making a good go at this until today. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:44, Aug 29, 2004 (CEST) September 7th, 2004 *Q - why not? -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:44, Aug 29, 2004 (CEST) September 14th, 2004 *Bajoran wormhole -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:44, Aug 29, 2004 (CEST) September 21st, 2004 *Christopher Pike -- be good to get a TOS one in there. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:44, Aug 29, 2004 (CEST) **Didn't get around to that one, I guess. Ryan123450 07:46, Sep 29, 2004 (CEST) September 28th, 2004 *Search for the Xindi superweapon - an excellent recap of last season on ENT, ideal for the week prior to Season 4. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:44, Aug 29, 2004 (CEST) **Went ahead and wrote one up for this, the wormhole one had been up for two weeks already.Ryan123450 07:46, Sep 29, 2004 (CEST) October 8th, 2004 *''Enterprise'' (NX-01) (reserving for week of October 4th - providing we're not devoid of featureds by then -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'') October 15th, 2004 October 22nd, 2004 October 29th, 2004 December 6th, 2004 December 13th, 2004 December 20th, 2004 December 27th, 2004 January 3rd, 2005 February 27th, 2005 Since the Article of the "Week" has been up for weeks, I made Sickbay this week's Article Of The Week. Ottens 13:33, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) March 6th, 2005 Suggest "Babel One", since this is a very recent ENT episode which got aired recently... Ottens 13:33, 27 Feb 2005 (GMT) March 31st, 2005 As "Babel One" has been Article of the "Week" for more than a week, I made ''Excelsior'' class this week's Article of the Week. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 15:49, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) April 11th, 2005 Changed "Article of the Week" to First Battle of Deep Space Nine. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:03, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) April 18th, 2005 Changed "Article of the Week" to [[Yesterday's Enterprise|Yesterday's Enterprise]], as First Battle of Deep Space Nine has now been up for a week. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 01:36, 18 Apr 2005 (UTC) April 25th, 2005 Changed "Article of the Week" to Star Trek: Armada II, as [[Yesterday's Enterprise|Yesterday's Enterprise]] has been up for a week and I know of no other game article which has been Article of the Week before. I have now changed Article of the Week for about a month. If anyone has a problem with that, can you tell me, please? If not, that's cool too, but I don't want to get in the way! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 00:40, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) May 2nd, 2005 Changed "Article of the Week" to Enterprise (NX-01), as Star Trek: Armada II has been up for a week. Also, ENT Season 1 DVD is being released this week. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 23:15, 1 May 2005 (UTC) May 9th, 2005 Suggest Section 31 as the next article of the week. -- Dmsdbo 13:16, 7 May 2005 (UTC) May 9th, 2005 Changed Article of the Week to Section 31, as suggested. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:02, 9 May 2005 (UTC) May 17th, 2005 Changed Article of the Week to Christopher Pike, as it seems like quite a while since a TOS article was Article of the Week. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 17:25, 17 May 2005 (UTC) May 24th, 2005 Changed Article of the Week to Hirogen. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:17, 24 May 2005 (UTC) May 31st, 2005 Changed Article of the Week to Tal Celes, which has very recently been accepted as a featured article. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 01:42, 31 May 2005 (UTC) June 7th, 2005 Changed Article of the Week to Second Battle of Chin'toka. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 00:18, 7 Jun 2005 (UTC) June 15th 2005 Changed Article of the Week to Intrepid class. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 14:11, 15 Jun 2005 (UTC) June 21nd 2005 I suggest Ayala. (Is that how I put the date? The day it would change, or do I put the day I posted this. If so, it's actually June 21st.) -AJHalliwell 17:35, 21 Jun 2005 (UTC) June 22nd, 2005 Changed Article of the Week to Ayala, as suggested. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 11:18, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) June 29th 2005 Could Deep Space 9 be this week's article? Tough Little Ship 19:59, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) Comments October 2nd, 2004 I've edited the dates for replacing it, so it will fall on Mondays, start of the week, from now on. Hope that's all right. Now let's hope we'll get around to editing them on time. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 10:50, 2 Nov 2004 (CET) August 29th, 2004 Why don't we adopt the system used by Wikipedia, using the link }} or the likes and creating Article of the Week texts in advance. That way, we'll never be late changing the artcile of the week again. -- Redge | ''Talk'' 16:11, 29 Aug 2004 (CEST) :great idea. the current one is becoming an article of the month... again. --BlueMars 18:25, Aug 29, 2004 (CEST) ::It was slightly less than two weeks - don't exaggerate. Why don't you try condensing one of these articles down to less than 200 words, and see how difficult it is? -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:44, Aug 29, 2004 (CEST) :::On that subject, you might want to condense the current one even further. It's almost half longer than the previous ones. Line breaks isn't a wise course of action either, I'm afraid. Back on topic: I've checked, and there isn't a . Is there another veasable way of getting the msg changed automattically every week? -- Redge | ''Talk'' 17:10, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) :::I would suggest removing the last of the three paragraphs from the current Article of the Week. I think it would look better that way. Ottens 11:35, 30 Aug 2004 (CEST) ::::I can't. The article is extremely complicated, and even this amount of data cutdown is pushing it. The paragraphing was to avoid information loss - ie, having it all crammed together can make readers eyes water :) I have removed it, but you can now see how cluttered the blurb is. It is, in fact, only about five lines longer than the Operation Return blurb. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:59, Aug 30, 2004 (CEST) August 16th, 2004 Since I'm about to change the AOTW, I thought it would be useful to post a list of the featured articles, and strikethrough those that have already been featured, so we don't feature the same one twice in a rotation. (This should be updated as new FAs are added.) -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 21:33, Aug 16, 2004 (CEST) August 4th, 2004 I added some info to the article, since it was a bit to short for such a main event. It din't take more than half the available space on the Main Page. -- Redge 16:19, 4 Aug 2004 (CEST) July 25th, 2004 Heads up, its been over a week since the last replacement. -- Redge 14:45, 25 Jul 2004 (CEST) I noticed this as well.. hopefully i did it appropriately, i chose another featured article to replace it. Could the Equinox summary use anything else, i abbreviated it severely to make it fit this format --Captain Mike K. Bartel 15:05, 25 Jul 2004 (CEST) May 16th, 2004 (moved from Talk:Main Page) This is an idea that I've taken from Wikipedia's front page -- I thought it would be cool if, every week, we could feature one article from our infant list of Featured Articles. I've put together a temporary example page to show how the layout might work. What do you guys think of this idea? -- Dan Carlson 15:44, 16 May 2004 (CEST) :It would work better if the area were boxed, and perhaps with a grey background. -- Michael Warren 18:16, 16 May 2004 (CEST) Okay, I've tried to take your suggestion into consideration, by making all of the tables into the boxed style for the front page. But because the "Featured Articles" table was getting so cramped, I ended up making a separate row for the Article of the Week, and I added another box for the latest episode. (If someone has a better idea for something to put in that box, please speak up!) -- Dan Carlson 16:31, 23 May 2004 (CEST) The new front page is much improved. However, I have one suggestion. The article of the week summary should have a link directly to the actual article. Currently, the fastest way to get to the entire Khan article would be to go to Featured Articles and then to the Khan article. Just a thought. -K 16:59, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) Surely there should be a link to this weeks article included in the write-up! --Steve 16:57, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) : Gyaah! Thanks for catching that, Steve! ;-) -- Dan Carlson 17:26, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) Ehm, guys? The 'article of the week' is getting close to being the article of the month. It's been there for 3 weeks already. Time for a change perhaps? -- Redge 16:14, 18 Jun 2004 (CEST) : Redge, you should try reloading the front page. It's been updated every week! (Granted, I missed the update this week and just did it now, but that's only two days, not three weeks... ;-)) -- Dan Carlson 19:34, 18 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::I'm so sorry! I use Opera and I had forgotten that I need to reload the page. You're right, I still had Khan as the article. As a side note: Is there any page or such where we can vote on/nominate articles of the week? Or would that be to much trouble? -- Redge 23:03, 18 Jun 2004 (CEST) March 31st 2005 "Emissary" has to be moved from the list of episodes, as the article is about the figure in Bajoran mythology and not about the DS9 episode. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 15:56, 31 Mar 2005 (EST) April 11th 2005 Moved Emissary article. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 05:25, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) June 24th 2005 Instead of writing summaries of articles, why not go with the first few hundred words, and have a 4042 more bytes link at the end? It should simplify the process and direct traffic to the actual article, where tools like "what links here" and "discussion" work. --Short Circuit 01:04, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC)